


A Proposal

by QueenLapinova



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLapinova/pseuds/QueenLapinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three hundred sixty four days, thirteen hours, and twelve minutes, thirteen minutes, fourteen minutes, since they began dating and he felt time as an affirmation and a doubt. Hermann Gottlieb proposes to Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble stemming from an anon sent to my Hermann roleplaying tumblr. Also I'd like to add that within the rp, Vanessa's maiden name is Vanessa de las Alas. Enjoy!

Three hundred sixty four days, thirteen hours, and twelve minutes, thirteen minutes, fourteen minutes, since they began dating and he felt time as an affirmation and a doubt. It had been a year. A perfect year, a perfectly blissful year, perfectly concluded until that twelve hour mark, now dissolving fast in the shadow of the thirteenth where he sat across from Vanessa. Was a near full three sixty five enough preparation for the ring, clasped within his hand and buried deep within his pockets, to complete its purpose? His other hand drummed on his leg. The waiter wondered if they wanted dessert. They ordered and his heart was threatening to jump from his throat and onto the table. In the biology of it all he thought of Newt. 

“Vanessa.” Hermann takes her hand in his as a waiter, hissing, walks past with mittened hands and a flashy fajita plate. Perhaps it is the singed meat in the air, the excited “what is that?” whispers, that place a doubt inexorable in motion. His eyes move from her face in search of an object on the table. “Would you do me the honor of m-“ Her face looks interested, the storm before elation. ”Maybe passing me the bread basket?”

Though when the assumed syllables are not spoken, “Um,” Vanessa is frozen into hesitation, but finds action in her hands moving automatically toward the wicker basket, “Yes.”

He didn’t even want bread.

-

Rolling into the black liquid night accosted on all sides by insistent rain, the cab jerks in its flight for Hermann who had, in an act of alien incaution, flung open the black metal door. Rain blackens his hair, his overcoat and he, in an act of graceless flight, shuffled out the door toward Vanessa as if he had only spent hours in his lab reading about walking, as if his legs were too light to keep up with his heavy decision making— though his legs, always his entire body, felt light whenever he looked at Vanessa. 

And he, from the dark where the cab is pumping exhaust colored by tail lights, sees her deciphering the key hole with the brass, and rain is falling, illuminated as Vanessa is by the light, from the eaves of the porch. 

Her face, penumbral, turns when his cane hits the rocky concrete . Vanessa has in her hand her house key and he shakes his way up the stairs into relative dryness. “Vanessa.” Hermann breathes, feeling once again his heart, his hands, his body inwardly shaking in nervous betrayal of his own sure thoughts. Her mouth moves, her eyebrow raises. “Hermann?”

“Vanessa de las Alas,” He says, feeling even the muscles in his mouth go mysteriously numb as he clumsily drops to one knee, on the good leg, and this proposal is not going how he would like. None of it has gone smoothly. And he would not be one to blame her if she saw this shaking mess of a man, prone to fits of logic, to temper, wet with rain on one knee fumbling for the box in his pocket, and said no. Not smooth at all.

"Would you marry me?" 

Peals of laughter and it’s her turn to shake. ”Yes.” Opens her mouth in a smile because he is wet, he is fumbling, he is a shaking mess of a man prone to fits of logic and temper and he is on one knee at 10:43pm, quite possibly up, as she has joked, past his bedtime. ”Hermann. Yes. I will marry you.” 

Hermann smiles back, letting spill an unexpected "Thank God…" The shaking in his bones allayed, his breath alights to his lungs from its nervous sojourn as he puts the ring onto Vanessa’s finger.

There’s a glint of silver when she brushes the wet hair from his forehead and they kiss.


End file.
